Sacrificial Love
by TJSC25
Summary: After the last tournament it all changed. Jin hasn't been the same; he's changed into something I don't even want to know of. I thought the memory of his mother would save him from himself but I was wrong - Lovestory Rewritten


Chapter One:

After the last tournament it all changed. Jin hasn't been the same; he's changed into something I don't even want to know of. I thought the memory of his mother would save him from himself but I was wrong. The devil inside him is even stronger than what I thought. Kazuya really did damn his kid for all eternity. What a stupid inheritance did he leave Jin. But yet I love him. Even if I haven't seen him for months now I still have those butterfly feelings. Call me stupid but at least I'm honest about it.

"Xiaoyu, have you seen it? Have you seen the invitation yet?" The first thing I hear out of my phone as I answer Julia's call.

"Seen it? It's been all over the news since I woke up. Why even open the letter if I know what's inside."

"So you're going?" I sighed and looked down to the invitation that said in big letters Ling Xiaoyu. Would I go back just to see Jin again even if it were for maybe the last time.

"Y-yeah… I'm going Julia. I don't care if none of you agree that I should. I'm going back even if it means this will probably be the last time." I heard Hwoarang in the background and Julia answering back to him. I didn't care if he was pissed or not. I'm nineteen, not four. I make my own decisions now.

"XIAOYU ARE YOU CRAZY?! KAZAMA TOTALLY BLEW YOU OFF LAST TIME AND IT TOOK US FOREVER TO GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT HE WASN'T WORTH A SINGLE TEAR YOU SHED…!" I moved the phone out of my ear's way and just waited for Hwoarang to finish his stupid rant. I know I was depressed after the last tournament but I've changed from then too. I'm not the same immature girl that would believe everything everyone said. I've fully developed into an independent young lady who is now more responsible for herself.

"Are you finished? My ear is quite damaged after the mouthful you just said."

"Did you even hear what I just told you?!" I rolled my eyes knowing he couldn't see me through the phone but still for my one pleasure.

"Kinda, not really. Not my fault you almost destroyed my phone and eardrum."

"You really are getting on my nerves Xiaoyu."

"Look Hwoarang I'm not four anymore so calm the fuck down. I know what I'm doing okay? I'm nineteen and I've changed since the last time I saw Jin. Plus I don't even think he'll want to see me. Just like you said he blew me off." I heard him swallow his saliva and I just kept calm. I was getting tired of them not having confidence in me of not falling back into the state of depression I was in.

"I-I just don't want a repeat of last time Xiao. You know I see you as my little sister and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Nothing will, trust me. I'm old enough to take care of myself. I don't need you guys acting like babysitters."

"Were not, we just care enough to think you'll go back to how you were." I frowned, I'm really close to just hanging up the phone on him but I took in a deep breath. They love me that's why their scared.

"I know… Look you think I can call you back Hwoarang? I'm not really feeling well and I just want to go back to bed." I heard him speak to Julia again and then she came to the phone again.

"We'll be out but you can call us back tomorrow Xiaoyu."

"Okay cool. Bye Julia, keep Hwoarang out of trouble yeah?"

"Always, bye Xiao." She hanged up and I threw my phone on the couch and just stared back at the envelope that was right next to me. I decided just for the fuck of it to open it up.

"Dear Ms. Ling you are officially invited to participate in the following sixth tournament the C.E.O of Mishima Zaibatsu is hosting. Please come to…" The next thing I know I felt a sting apply to my neck and everything going black while a sound like someone was breaking in continued in my ears as I succumbed to the darkness.

My life changed that one day, not only was I going back to the tournament but this time I wasn't going to be the same. That day I was brought to Mishima Zaibatsu lab under careful surveillance to Dr. Boskonovitch. He injected me with something that no one would think he would have; the angel gene. From what I know they had recently found Jun in some ruins and they wanted a test subject with the angel gene. They picked me, out of all people they thought I was perfect.

"Awww is that all you can do? Come on sweetheart there's gotta be more than that. Show me what the little angel can do!" I swung to my right while doing a backward jump and a low swing kick to bring down Lars.

"Stop calling me that!" He smirked and tried to grab my leg but I cartwheeled to the side waiting for him to get back up.

"Oh come on Angie, you know you love it when I call you that." I rolled my eyes and wiped the sweat from my brow.

"Don't make me shut you up Lars. Your lucky I need you." If your wondering what's going on well Lars brought me to help him in his rebellion. I'm his "secret" weapon. He found me during a raid in Boskonovitch's lab. I was being held in a cryogenic sleeping pod. Jun was next to me as well, she's been sleeping ever since still.

"Your lucky I saved you. If not G Corp would have found you and would have killed you both." He grabbed his towel as I glared at him. Will he always bring that up where Jun and I would be dead if it weren't for him.

"Actually I don't think Jun would be dead. Kazuya would have probably kept her and just gotten rid of me. I'm no use to him."

"True but you never know anything with my brother. He could have wanted Jun dead so there wouldn't be a chance of her coming back to stop him." Lars threw me a water bottle and sat down on the floor.

" Do you ever think she'll wake up? She's healed completely already."

"I don't know, maybe she thinks its not the right time yet." I frowned and took a sip of water. It's been two months and I haven't heard from the others. They must be looking for me like crazy.

"I'm tired, I just want all of this to be over."

"Everyone does, do you really think the whole world likes being at war with each other? Jin really has outdone himself this time." I got chills when I heard Jin's name escape Lars' lips.

"I don't know why but every time someone mentions Jin's name to me now I get chills."

"Must be because of the gene you were injected with. By the way it's taking you a long time to even control it." I rolled my eyes, wouldn't he like to be in my place instead.

"Rome wasn't built in a day you know."

"It wasn't but I would think since its been two months now that you would be able to at least do something with the power it has." I can I just choose not to show you. Plus it hurts to retract the wings each time I practice it.

"Too bad, unless you would like to switch places and be me for a few days." He laughed as I got up to leave to my room.

"You know its not that bad having you here Xiaoyu, I wish we could of met in better conditions though." I turned to him and just sighed.

"I would wanted to just keep my life normal. Not be the freak I am. At least I'm not having something eating me from the inside like Jin."

'I woke up to find myself tied onto a medical bed. Where was I and why was I tied up?

"Ahhh good your awake. Hello my name is Dr. Boskonovitch and this is my lab. Now dear child I must do something you might not like." I saw a syringe in his hands.

"What's that? What are you going to inject me with?!" He stabbed my arm with the syringe and I bit my lip to not scream out.

"This is what I call the angel gene. I got it from special you might know of." He turned to some one I didn't really recognize but found familiar.

"Her name is Jun Kazama. We just found her a few days ago and she's not in the perfect condition but I'll fix that soon." Jun! Jin's mom was alive!

"What do you want with me though." He laughed and turned back to me.

"In a few minutes you won't feel like yourself. Once that happens you'll know what I need you for." As he finished talking to me I felt my whole body shaking and a deep coldness coming straight from where he had injected the syringe in me.

"Ahhh! It burns! What did you do..?!" I felt my eyes roll back and unfamiliar memories shot through my mind. I saw Jun making love with Kazuya and soon after her finding out she was pregnant with Jin. I felt the love she had when she first laid eyes on her son. He looked so adorable and cute. The memories soon turned to Ogre attacking.

"No, no Jin run! Run for your life!"'

"No!" I woke up with sweat all over me and soon heard footsteps near my door.

"You okay in there?!" I took in a deep breathe. Nausea hit me bad and I didn't even bother to answer Lars as I ran straight to the bathroom spilling everything I had in me into the toilet. I felt him rubbing my back soon.

"Bad dream I suppose?" I nodded and spat the last of my food from dinner the night before.

"I was remembering something from before you found me."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I just want to go back to bed. Its been a long day Lars. You know we both need our sleep." I washed my mouth out with water and walked back into my room.

"You know I'm here for you." I turned to him and rubbed the back of my neck.

"I know, but I rather tell you another time. This isn't something easy for me to talk to you about." He frowned but nodded and left. I got into bed again and just wanted to get rid of the horrible images of Jun being mauled by Ogre. The memories that went through her head as she prepared herself to die were just something I should have never seen. To know that Jun had almost died but was saved by Kazuya and then taken to G Corp to have the devil gene placed inside her. To know she was suffering from the same thing as well.

"You know you have to tell him sooner or later what you saw." I looked to the corner of the room to see Alisa sitting at a chair nearby my window.

"I don't want. He'll want to get rid of Jun and I don't want that. I want to save her. She's Jin's mother."

"How much time do you expect her to stay under that sleep you've placed her in. She'll escape soon and then what Xiaoyu?" Tears threatened to leave my eyes but I held back.

"If only there were a way I could learn to handle my powers to the full extent."

"You know there's a chance it wouldn't help her."

"Ive got to at least try though!" I need to try and save Jun, or at least keep her alive until I could get Jin to see her.


End file.
